metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Keybearers
Just wondering... I think most of the Keybearers didn't manage to find the keys they were looking for. The clearest example is B-Stl, since she says in her lore that she's still seeking for the key. Vara-sama 16:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Merge Cadres 1/2 into this *'Merge' Articles with re-stated content on them. They would work just fine as a list. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 15:02, May 26, 2013 (UTC) *'Merge' Lots of redundancy here. Mr. Anon (talk) 16:06, May 26, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment' This is pretty straightforward and obvious. Merge now? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) That sounds wholly unnecessary. Another stub-based justification. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 15:29, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :It might help discussion if you (plural) were to elaborate more in relation to the subjects of the articles, rather than making general statements. :To those for a merge, please elaborate why the articles cannot be made more unique, relating it to the subject of the articles. :To those against a merge, please elaborate how one would differentiate the articles. :Future merge discussions should probably try to answer these points. TheMG {talk/ } 16:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Both Cadre pages are essentially lists without the bullet point format that already exist on the Keybearers page, and they cannot be expanded because they have no unique information. Cadre 1 did not comprise of vegan Luminoths and Cadre 2 was not known to have resorted to cannibalism. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:03, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :::I undid the merge because although Chozoboy did not attach "Oppose" to his vote, it was still a sentiment against the merge. In addition, I feel that we did not look into improving the articles. According to our deletion policy, stubs and pages needing clean-up are bad cases for deletion. Therefore, if it is possible to differentiate the articles, we should not merge. TheMG {talk/ } 14:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) They do have similarities by virtue of having comprised separate teams. If you'll observe the locations that their bodies are found, you'll notice that the campaigns clearly took on two regions each. Cadre 2 has 3 Luminoths in Temple Grounds and 2 in Sanctuary Fortress, while Cadre 1 has 2 in Torvus Bog and 2 in Dark Agon. (A-Kul, having completed her objective, died in Sky Temple Grounds.) Reading the logs, you can get a rough outline of the events as some indicate the order of deaths, which could contribute to a bigger-picture article that might be more in-line with the structure of a small history article. The articles should also note the intended duality that the game reiterates, not only with the pair of Cadres, but also their GF Force analogues. Some individuals may even have direct correlations, such as Exeter and A-Kul. These are in-universe groupings, and at the very worst, the articles could be arranged as a photo-disambiguation after we organize the events of their campaigns into text. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:29, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :I still don't see why we need two articles to cover this information, since both teams have the same objective and organization. Mr. Anon (talk) 04:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC)